Port-To-Port
by rosaliecoolcool
Summary: Les pensées de Tony et Ziva dans l'épisode Pyramid, 8x24.


Ceci est ma première fanfiction sur NCIS. Je suis vraiment désolé si vous voyez des erreurs.

Disclamer: NCIS ne m'appartient pas. Les personnages, l'histoire et l'épisode Pyramid ne sont pas à moi.

PS: POV signifie Point de vue. Donc POV Ziva sont les pensées de Ziva.

* * *

POV Ziva

-Ray, c'est moi, ouvre. S'il te plait, nous devons parler, m'acharnai-je sur la porte.

J'attendis quelques secondes. Finalement, j'entendis la porte se débarrer. Enfin, j'allais pouvoir voir mon copain. La porte s'ouvrit devant moi. Je souris. Je m'avançai.

-Je commençais à croire-

Je fus arrêter par une douleur sur le derrière de ma tête, probablement dût à un coup. Je lançai un petit cri de douleur. Je retournai, pour voir mon agresseur. Ma vision se troublait, mais je pus voir notre suspect, Jonas Cobb, tenir un arme devant mon visage. J'essayai de me lever, mais la douleur me tenait au sol. Je senti le sang chaud coulé derrière mon oreille. Soudainement, ma vision s'obscurcit et je tombai dans un sombre sommeil.

Tony POV

J'avais donné l'adresse du motel à Ziva après ma rencontre avec Trent Kort. Elle semblait soulagée que j'aie eu une piste sur son petit ami. Je passai m'acheter un café. En revenant, je vis EJ assise au bureau de Ziva, faisant je ne savais quoi et pendant que Mcgee suivait une piste. Gibbs était rentré chez lui, après avoir passé une dure nuit. Je m'assis à mon bureau et je commençai à travailler.

Près d'une demi-heure plus tard, l'habituel 'Ding' de l'ascenseur se fit entendre, mais j'étais trop occupé pour m'en occuper. Par contre, EJ, qui tournait en rond depuis plus de vingt minutes, remarqua la personne.

-Ray?

Quand j'entendis le fameux nom, je relevai ma tête pour apercevoir le copain de ma partenaire. Je regardai autour de lui, attendant Ziva. Mais elle était introuvable. Je retournai mon regard vers CI-Ray.

-Où est Ziva?

L'agent de la CIA regarda les environs.

-Je croyais la trouver ici, avoua-t-il.

Je me mis sur le champ sur le téléphone. J'essayai le numéro de téléphone cellulaire de Ziva ainsi que son appartement. Ça ne répondait pas. Je réessayai une nouvelle fois, mais aucun autre résultat. Il ne me restait que seul choix. Je devais appeler Gibbs. Je composai son numéro en vitesse. Il répondit presque immédiatement.

-Gibbs, entendis-je.

J'expliquai rapidement la situation, peut-être un peu trop rapidement.

-Bossc'estmoi,jecroisque-

-DiNozzo, ralentis, dit-il, très calmement.

Je lui racontai l'histoire. À la fin de mon récit, je me rendis compte que la ligne était coupée. Gibbs avait probablement raccroché quand je lui avais dit que Ziva avait disparu, s'épargnant les détails pour le moment.

Près de 10 minutes plus tard, le patron sortait de l'ascenseur.

-DiNozzo, parle-moi.

EJ répondit.

-Ziva est partie chercher Ray.

Je continuai l'histoire.

-C'est l'agent à l'œil de pirate qui m'a donné une information sur Cruz.

-Location? demanda Gibbs.

Mcgee intervint en disant l'adresse du motel.

EJ continua:

-Elle voulait ramener Ray chez elle en pensant que ce serait plus sûr.

-Alors, il y a un problème? s'impatienta notre patron.

-Je ne suis pas allé au motel, dit une voix à l'arrière.

Gibbs se tourna et vit Ray Cruz parler.

-J'était en mission, continua Cruz. Je suis entré, il n'y a pas longtemps.

L'inquiétude monta dans les yeux de Gibbs.

-Où est Ziva?

-Je ne sais pas, malheureusement, avoua Ray.

-On ne peut pas la trouvé. Je l'ai appelée.

-J'aurais dû l'accompagner.

EJ se blâmait de la disparition de Ziva quand c'était moi qui avais fait confiance à Trent Kort?

-Ce n'est pas votre faute, la rassura Gibbs.

-Kort a menti, dis-je.

-Non, objecta CI-Ray. Les infos étaient justes.

-Le motel devait rester confidentiel, intervient la blonde. La confidentialité n'a jamais arrêter Cobb.

Je ne voulais pas croire que ce bâtard avait ma Ziva. Il avait déjà fait du mal à Mike Franks, il ne pouvait pas avoir ma partenaire.

-DiNozzo, avis de recherche sur Ziva, ordonna Gibbs. McGee, je veux Kort.

Je m'activai.

-Boss, il est déjà dans le bâtiment, dis Tim.

Gibbs leva les yeux vers le bureau du directeur Vance. Sans plus attendre, il se dirigea vers le bureau, à la recherche de quelques réponses à ses questions.

Je m'assis à mon bureau et pensai très fortement. Je pensai à Ziva. Je la revoyais couverte de sang du temps que je l'avais trouvé en Somalie. La jeune femme que j'étais habitué de voir m'avait paru si triste et faible. J'essayai de pousser l'image, mais elle restait dans ma tête. Plus je pensais à Ziva, plus je m'en voulais de l'avoir laissé partir seule rejoindre Ray.

Gibbs nous rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

-Allons voir au motel.

Nous partîmes.

Je stressai. Je voulais revoir Ziva vivante. La route fut silencieuse. Tout le monde était dans leur pensée.

Nous entrâmes à l'hôtel et commençâmes notre enquête. Mcgee m'avait expliqué que les caméras ne fonctionnaient pas. Je m'étais mis en colère, mais ce n'était pas contre le pauvre Mcgee, j'évacuais seulement mon inquiétude face à la disparition de Ziva. EJ s'approcha.

-Nous sommes tous inquiets pour Ziva.

-Je sais, c'est seulement différents pour certains d'entre nous, remarquai-je.

À la fin de ma phrase, nous entendîmes un cognement à la porte. Nous nous retournâmes instantanément. La surprise s'empara de nous quand nous vîmes Jonas Cobb. Il leva les mains dans les airs quand nous sortîmes nos armes. Il nous regarda.

-Je crois que vous me cherchiez, fut tout ce qu'il dit.

Il monta ses mains sur sa tête et je vis du sang sur sa main gauche.

La seule qui m'empêcha d'appuyer sur la gâchette à ce moment même fut qu'il était le seul à savoir la location de Ziva.

POV Ziva.

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux. Je réalisai vite que je me trouvais couché sur le siège arrière d'une voiture. Un affreux mal de crâne s'acharnait sur moi. Mes mains étaient liées dans mon dos. Du papier adhésif gris collé à ma bouche m'empêchait de faire un son. Je me revoyais deux ans plus tôt, en Somalie. Saleem m'avait attaché à une chaise, il m'avait frappé. Je ne devais ni crier, ni pleurer. Je ne devais montrer à cet homme aucune faiblesse. Il ne prendra pas le dessus sur moi. Je pus empêcher les larmes et les cris sortir, mais mes tremblements étaient incontrôlables. Je priai pour que Cobb ne les remarque pas. Malheureusement, mon agresseur leva les yeux vers son rétroviseur et me repéra. Dans ses yeux, je ne vit qu'une seule chose. Une personne, plutôt. Saleem. Un sourire sadique s'étira sur ses lèvres.

-Hey sweetheart, dit-il. Tu es réveillé.

Il ne dit rien d'autre et appuya sur l'accélérateur. Je fermai mes yeux. Je voulais m'en aller. J'essayais également de faire disparaitre le mal de tête qui s'était emparé de moi.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Cobb arrêta la voiture. Je me permis d'essayer de regarder les alentours. Je pus remarquer des arbres. L'homme sortit de la voiture et ouvrit brutalement la porte arrière. Il me tira brusquement hors de la camionnette. Il me plaça sur son dos. Je me débattis, mais il était remarquablement fort. Il me traina vers une sorte de grange. Il ouvrit la porte et me jeta derrière un engin que je devinai être un tracteur. J'entendis un bruit dérangeant. Je me tournai et vit un étrange singe mécanique qui tapait dans ses mains en criant. Ça ne faisait pas une minute que j'étais dans la grange que je voulais en sortir.

Ça me rappelait une technique utilisé par Saleem pour me faire parler. Il m'installait dans une salle, prenait une bouteille d'eau, trouait le bouchon et la mettait en haut d'un seau. Gouttes tombaient après gouttes, me rendant folle. Je me retenais de crier, mais il m'était arrivé de me lâcher un peu. Dans ses rares cas-là, Saleem arrivait immédiatement avec un de ses sourires et l'impression de puissance.

Cobb se pencha vers moi.

-Je vais voir tes amis NCIS. Ils devraient arriver bientôt. Au revoir, finit-il.

Jonas partit, me laissant seule.

POV Tony

Je me postai devant la vitre à côté d'EJ. Nous regardâmes Cobb par la fenêtre.

-C'est trop facile, dit EJ.

-Il sait où est Ziva. Il n'a rien de facile.

C'était la seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit. Je devais sauver ma partenaire.

Je regardai Jonas Cobb. Il était calme. Il nous regardait, même si je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas nous voir.

Je vis Gibbs entrer dans la salle. Je le remarquai extrêmement calme pour la situation. Ils commencèrent à parler.

-Où est-elle? demanda mon patron.

Cobb se mit à parler d'un cheval nommé Samson. Il confia que le cheval était malade et que son jeune maitre devait l'amener au vétérinaire. Sachant que le cheval allait mourir, le père avait tiré une balle dans la tête de Samson. Tout ça était bien beau, mais ça ne me disait pas où était Ziva. J'admirai Gibbs. Il était si calme. J'aurais probablement arraché la tête de Cobb à sa place.

-Où est-elle? redemanda Gibbs.

Je pouvais voir ses instincts paternels sortirent. Il n'était pas seulement notre patron, une figure paternel également. Le tueur sourit.

Je partis. Cobb ne nous dira rien aujourd'hui. Je devais trouver une façon de repérer Ziva. Je trouvai Ray près des machines distributrices. On se parla un peu. Il me confia des informations sur Kort. Je n'appris rien de très intéressant. Il partit.

Je me mis en mission de trouver Trent Kort. Il se tenait à l'extérieur. Je me hâtai sur lui. Je le plaquai sur un mur. Je lui confiai que je savais tout sur l'opération Frankestein.

-Je dois trouver Ziva, dis-je.

-Ne cherchez pas par la ligne droite. Au échec, il faudrait planifier quatre coups d'avance. Tout est dans l'échec et math.

Je ne compris pas où il voulait en venir avec son histoire d'échec.

-Il est très doué, dit-il, avant de quitter.

Je le regardai partir. Je senti quelqu'un venir dans mon dos. Je me tournai pour Mcgee et Ray Cruz. Tim parla en premier:

-Gibbs a trouvé quelque chose, il pense que Ziva est dans la ferme des parents de Cobb.

Enfin un peu d'espoir. Je ne le laissai pas finir et je partis en courant chercher mon manteau au bureau. Je vis EJ assise sur une chaise à attendre. Je ne posai pas de question. Je devais rejoindre la voiture. Je m'engouffrai dans l'ascenseur et descendit. J'atteignis la voiture et vit Gibbs au volant, Ray du côté passager ainsi que Mcgee à l'arrière. Je m'installai à côté de Tim. Il avait l'air aussi apeuré de trouver Ziva que moi. Si elle n'était pas là? Ce qui m'étonnerait. Si l'instinct de Gibbs lui disait que Ziva était à la ferme, Ziva était définitivement à la ferme. Mais qui avait dit qu'elle était vivante?

La route se fit dans un silence, chacun dans ses propres pensées. Je ne lisais pas dans les esprits, mais je savais que tout le monde dans cette petite voiture pensait à Ziva. Gibbs, avec sa manière de conduire, nous fit arriver à la maison en moins de 20 minutes. Mcgee, Cruz et moi commençâmes l'inspection de la maison. Elle était vide. Pas de Ziva à l'horizon. Quand nous aillâmes fini le tour de la maison, nous sortîmes et je vis le patron regarder au loin.

-Il n'y a rien dans la maison, criai-je.

Je dirigeai mon regard vers la grange que Gibbs regardait. Mais oui! Ziva était probablement dans la grange. Instantanément, nous courûmes tous vers la grange. Gibbs fut le premier arrivé. Il ouvrit la porte pendant que je me glissai derrière lui. Je senti Ray et Mcgee arrivé à la suite. Nous entrâmes discrètement dans la grange pourrie. Gibbs nous conseilla de faire attention. Une rafale d'oiseau nous attaqua. Je me baissai pour laisser les pigeons passer. Je portai mon attention sur un singe faisant du bruit. L'endroit était sombre et terrorisant. La peur monta en moi. Nous entendîmes des cris camouflés. Ray me dépassa. Nous contournâmes le tracteur. Je vis, sur le sol, Ziva, ma partenaire.

POV Ziva.

Je me fis réveiller par un bruit. Je ne mettais pas rendu compte que je m'étais endormie. Il semblerait que quelqu'un avait ouvert la porte. J'essayai de crier pour faire savoir ma présence mais le papier adhésif sur ma bouche m'empêchait de m'exprimer. J'entendis des pas se rapprocher. J'espérai que ce n'était pas Cobb qui revenait pour finir son travail. Je fus soulagé de voir Ray s'avancer vers moi. Derrière lui, j'aperçu Tony et Mcgee. Gibbs s'occupa d'enlever le papier sur ma bouche et Ray se débarrassa des liens sur mes mains. Ils s'assurèrent que j'allais bien et nous commençâmes à parler de l'affaire.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Tony nous regarder, Ray et moi, d'une manière très étrange. Je me demandais à quoi il pouvait bien penser.

POV Tony

-Ziva, entendis-je Ray dire. Tu vas bien?

-Oui, oui, assura-t-elle.

Je senti quelque chose qui m'arrivait souvent depuis que j'avais rencontré Ziva. J'étais jaloux. Jaloux de Ray Cruz. Il pouvait la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que tout ira bien. J'étais seulement son partenaire. Mon devoir était de la protéger.

Gibbs enleva les cordes qui retenaient ses mains et la leva sur ses pieds pendant qu'elle parlait de l'enquête. Incroyable. Elle avait passé deux heures dans une grange seule et elle parlait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Gibbs inspecta sa plaie. Elle lança de légers cris de douleur. Avec chaque protestation, mon cœur se brisait.

Nous finîmes de parler et nous nous dirigeâmes à l'extérieur. Gibbs donna les ordres.

-Cruz, Mcgee et moi retournerons au NCIS. Ziva, Tony, on vous déposera à Bethesda.

-Je vais très bien, Gibbs, rugit Ziva.

Le regard que lui lança Gibbs la fit taire. J'entrainai Ziva un peu plus loin.

-Tu es sur que tu vas bien? demandai-je. Dis-moi la vérité, s'il te plait.

Elle pensa un peu. Elle finit par avouer:

-Ma tête me fait affreusement mal. Et puis, j'ai des... flashbacks.

-De la Somalie?

Elle acquiesça. Je fus obligé de lui dire:

-Moi aussi. De savoir que tu avais disparu m'a mit dans tout mes états. Quand je t'es vu, couché sur le sol, j'ai eu tellement peur. J'ai cru t'avoir perdu pour de bon. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu m'en sortir.

Elle me regarda dans les yeux. Je levai les bras et les enroula autour de son cou. Elle me rendit mon étreinte. Nous sortîmes comme ceci un peu plus longtemps et nous partîmes rejoindre les autres. Ray posa son bras sur les épaules de Ziva d'une manière protectrice. Il avait vu notre enlacement et il n'avait pas aimé.

Ziva accepta d'être amené à l'hôpital, seulement pour quelques tests. Gibbs et moi acceptâmes cette proposition. Nous entrâmes tous dans la voiture. Le patron et Mcgee à l'avant et CI-Ray, Ziva et moi à l'arrière. Nous installâmes Ziva au milieu. Ray prit sa main dans la sienne. Je regardai le couple, mais surtout Ziva. Elle souriait. Nous l'avions trouvé et elle était heureuse. Je souris à mon tour. Mon devoir était de la protéger, mais aussi de la rendre heureuse. Et je réussissais à merveille.


End file.
